Typically, motor vehicles contain numerous senders that sense various vehicle parameters. In response to the output of the senders, circuitry within the vehicle selectively operates telltales indicating warnings or other conditions pertaining to particular vehicle parameters.
Sender data tends to be somewhat erratic, varying with acceleration and attitude of the vehicle. As a result, it is preferable to process the sender data before it is used to drive a telltale. The processing of the sender data includes filtering to avoid the affects of rapid signal fluctuations caused by vehicle accelerations.
Filtering the sender data to eliminate signal fluctuations may require a filter with a very long time constant, even exceeding hundreds of seconds. The discrete components used in typical filters may be quite large to the point of impracticality or, in the event of a microprocessor implementation, expensive.
What is desired is an apparatus for processing sender data and controlling telltales in response to the sender data that does not have large discrete components, or require the expense of a microprocessor.